Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol
Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol (アイカツ! ワールドワイドアイドル Aikatsu! Wā''rudo Waido Aidoru) Is a fan series created by Animeeditor and Perapes '''THIS PAGE IS POTENTIALLY NOT UP TO DATE, ALONG WITH ANY PAGES ASSOCIATED WITH WORLDWIDE IDOL. FOR THE NEW PAGE, GO HERE ' Plot It's a new generation at Starlight and Dream academy. Of course, that means new idols joining the middle school! Mei Morishita is an idol fanatic and has a knack for music. When she gets the chance to become an idol, she takes it, no questions asks. Hotaru is another story. She is super shy and nealy botched her audition, barely managing to save herself and scrape by. Join them as they meet new friends, form units, and achieve their goal. Meanwhile, the World Aikatsu competition is beginning, and the Planetary System is announced. Watch as Mei and her friends travel around the world with victory in sight and pockets of clasped courage. Episodes List of Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol Episodes Characters Fanseries Brands Galaxy Heart - A Cool type brand revealed in Episode 8, its top designer is Hikaru Hisakawa. Galaxy Heart is a brand that focuses on space and night time, but many of its coords - mainly premium - also include mythological and goddess attributes. In the Planetary System, it represents Mars Rosette Elegant - A Sexy type brand revealed in Episode 10, its top designer is Haruka Tachibana. As it is a companion brand to Spicy Ageha, it has many of the same attributes, but is even more elegant feeling and uses flowers in its designs, rather than butterflies. In the Planetary System, it represents Uranus. Tropical Dream - A Cute type brand revealed in Episode (TBA), its top designer is Minako Akiyama. The brand has lots of tropical imagery in its designers, mainly of birds and flowers, as well as the ocean. It's less cutesy than other Cute type brands, relying less on frills and more on colors. In the Planetary System, it represents Neptune. Techneko - A Pop type brand revealed in Episode 19, its top designer is Kuniko Bando. The brand has a combination of futuristic and cat designs, as well as bright colors. The brand also produces some street clothes like clothing. In the Planetary System, it represents the Sun Platinum Beauty - A Sexy type brand revealed in Episode 30, its top designer is Kyoko Wakahisa. The brand is very simple, with lots of Greco-Roman designs, but branches out to most of Europe. In the Planetary System, it represents Saturn Units Formal Schwan - A formal unit between Takako Yamauchi and Aria Hanazawa. Their unit name comes from the German word for Swan. Their usual unit coords are made by Aurora Fantasy, but are sometimes seen in Loli Gothic coords My MuSe - A formal unit that is composed of the main four characters who attend Starlight Academy. STELLA '- A formal unit that is composed of the main four characters who attend Dream Academy. Their unit coords are made by Platinum Beauty, Miki's main brand 'Stellar Muse '- A formal unit that is at first composed of the main eight characters, but the minor four are added later on. Their coords are brandless, but are fruit themed Informal 'Manatsu - An informal unit between Mei Morishita and Minako Akiyama. Their name means 'Mid Summer'. Their main brand is Tropical Dream, but at times they wear Happy Rainbow Mafuyu '- An informal unit between Hotaru Hakoniwa and Miki Wakahisa. Their name means 'Mid Winter' 'Galaxy Beat - An informal unit between Yuka Nakano and Kotone Yoshimoto. Their main brand is Galaxy Heart, but at times they wear Swing Rock La Lune '''- An informal unit between Claire Shibuki and Chiharu Mochizuki Key Terms '''Aikatsu Cards "To idols, cards are life itself." Cards are the devices for storing, carrying, and changing into stage outfits. Each card holds an article of clothing, be it a dress, shirt, shorts, shoes, or accessories. Cards also come in brands, each which have different styles. Changing Room The system that utilizes the cards, this is the brain of the Aikatsu system. Idols input their cards into the changing room at the door, which enable them to be worn by the idols by passing through the cards themselves. Aikatsu Phone I Your cards are portable but where will you store them? Fear not, grasshopper, for the Aikatsu Phone I has built-in storage for your cards and can display them so you can digitally try them on. They also record achievements and can be used for traditional purposes like calling, texting, apps, internet, and are also used to schedule jobs, applications, and performances. Planetary System Similar to the Constellation System, the planet system involves all brands that will design dresses based on the planets of the solar system or other planets, such as Ceres. With a Planet Dress and a maxed-out applause meter, the performer can execute a Planet Appeal, which end with the performer posing in front of the outfit's designated planet. World Aikatsu Tournament Aikatsu has gone above and beyond and has made the world seem much smaller. The World Aikatsu Tournament begins this summer! Each country gets a representative team that will travel around the world in New York City, San Francisco, LA, Jakarta, Tokyo, Sydney, Mexico City, Moscow, Casablanca, Mumbai, Hong Kong, Taipei, Berlin, Paris, Budapest, Barcelona, Istanbul, Rio, Rome, and Vancouver. It is a massive competition for all idols and each representative team can have up to 20 competitors. Each location has 5 styles of competition: quartet, trio, duo, solo, and total, which is all of the team performing. Only one team can win. Diamond Aura A powered up version of the normal idol aura. It either appears after the use of a Planetary Appeal or appears for a powerful idol. New items are either gained, or older items are improved. Other *Mayu Kazumi belongs to the authors' friend who goes by the name of Fiya (creator of Aikatsu! Idol Fairy Tale), who has cleared the use of Mayu in Worldwide Idol * The Starlight Academy "Cheer" coords are based off of Cheerleading uniforms, while the Dream Academy "Note" coords are based off band uniforms. On top of this, they are the first coords to have two bottom choices: skirts or shorts * We do not claim the songs used for the opening and ending themes: rather, they are simply a basis for original songs. Other Links Episodes List Stages Category:Fan series